Undercover
by Risari
Summary: The Saints decide to use a fellow saint as an informant against the Deckers since they're close to the Deckers' age range; things get a bit too complicated when they start developing friendships (and a possible crush) in that gang. When everything falls apart, who will they side with in the end?
1. Undercover

**Undercover**

**Warnings: **Mentions of minor character death, blood and violence. (Possible OOC but not certain.)

**Notes: **This story had been on the back of my mind for awhile; especially since I started watching a play through of Saints Row and wondering why the whole undercover/informant idea wasn't explored much. (I mean, yes, you had Troy and Lin but it never actually went in depth and explored the psychology behind it, etc.)

**Inspired by: **"…you roll with people long enough and pretty soon, you start thinkin' like 'em." – Troy Bradshaw

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saints Row.

**(f/n) **= Female name; I'm bad with names so that's left up to the reader.

* * *

"'ello." A British voice belonging to one of the male Deckers greeted me as I made my way inside the Burns Hills Reactor. The neon blue lights cast a hue in the building as techno music blared through the speakers. I merely made eye contact with other Deckers and nodded my head in greeting. The environment didn't call for much dancing, but if it weren't for the technologically advanced computers and the NEMO chair in the dead center, I would've gladly mistaken it for a raver's haven.

Well, the gang struck me as that type…

I still couldn't believe months had gone by since I was first assigned this mission of sorts. The fact that I was actually in good terms with the members of the Deckers only further fueled that little conscience in the back of my head that nagged at me, questioning my loyalty. Initially, I was sent by the Boss to go infiltrate the gang – he did remind me that Kinzie mentioned she couldn't infiltrate them herself, considering she was a little too old to do it herself – so they sent me instead. Why? Well, I'm only nineteen but some people have actually mistaken me for a fifteen year old before, much to my displeasure. So the Saints wanted to use that to their advantage – after all, I did join them voluntarily after they had taken down Morningstar; can't say I was a fan of the Saints' products but… they held my interest for quite some time.

But that was nothing compared to what kind of fascination I had with the Deckers. Before I joined, I had actually been obsessively looking up the Deckers; even went so far as to buy the same outfits that some of the female members wore. Something was just definitely cool about them – could never put my finger on it, though. Was it the dark make up they all wore? The technologically advanced gear they had or even their sense of style? Maybe it was a combination of all of those things. I had always been the eccentric type of person. Regardless, their Cyberpunk look was just… wicked – that probably made me more biased than usual… there was just nothing that I didn't like about them.

In whatever case, I didn't refuse when I was given the assignment. It only meant I would get closer to my favorite gang, as much as I wouldn't admit it to the Boss. Yes, maybe I had always been a traitor but I couldn't help myself… However, the only problem was how was I going to be in the Deckers' good graces? Luckily, Pierce was smart enough to come up with a decent plan to go about it…

The memory wasn't from that long ago.

_The Boss, Pierce, Kinzie, and I were gathered at Kinzie's hideout, trying to figure out how to get close to the Deckers without any suspicion. _

"_Look, one of our boys just called in and said there's some Deckers buying one of the latest cellphones. Why don't we try to crash the place-"_

"_And I get to murder some of them?" The Boss inquired with a playful tone in his voice._

"_Not all of them," Pierce groaned. He should've known better than to suggest something of this caliber to the Boss; but there was the implication that the Boss could go wreck mayhem anyway since that was something he was always good at. Pierce continued motioning at the Boss, "When you try to finish off the last few of the Deckers, our informant will go in and rescue them." **[1]**_

"_And if we're lucky, it means that she might end up being noticed by Matt Miller." Kinzie added with anger laced in her voice; well, if you heard distinctly enough. Her hatred for Matt Miller and the Deckers was real to me now if I wasn't sure before. I didn't know much about her – which I wasn't sure if the Boss, Pierce and Shaundi purposely left out – but I thought her hatred was a bit… out of control._

"_Exactly." Pierce confirmed. Three pairs of eyes merely glanced at me – more like two since Kinzie was still busy typing away at her laptop - meaning that they were waiting for me to say something about the plan._

"_Wait… who __**is**__ that, anyways?" Kinzie merely groaned at my question. She just merely showed me a photo, which took an act of God to get her to find, and explained the details that the Boss hadn't told me._

"_Okay… I guess I'm in. But how am I gonna get them to think I'm one of them besides the obvious fashion change?" I didn't want to let it slip that I had been secretly collecting the Deckers' fashion style for quite sometime now._

"_Oh. No need to worry about that, (f/n)." The Boss motioned for me to follow him to the garage of the hideout, leading me to a customized Solar that belonged to one of the Deckers. "I already stole one of these earlier – couldn't help myself. I still think it would've looked better in purple, but what the hell." He shrugged._

"_Well, shit. Talk about great timing, Boss." Pierce emerged behind us, apparently amused at the Boss having a wicked sense of timing without knowing this plan was going to happen._

"_Alright, kid," The Boss turned to me, "You got any clothes from the gang? I can buy you some if you don't have any."_

"_I'm fine. I believe I have an outfit or two…"_

"_Good." The Boss merely loaded his handgun and walked over to a purple Torch; his silent indication that Pierce and I get into the car with him. When we drove back to the penthouse, I took that as an indication to hurry and get my disguise on. In that duration, Shaundi had given me a Bluetooth device to keep in contact with the Boss to know when my cue was going to be. Once that was done, I got into the Solar car, revving up the engine._

"_You ready, kid?" The Boss's voice went through the Bluetooth device._

"_Yeah. Let's do this."_

* * *

_I parked the customized Solar in an alleyway, a few blocks away from the building where the Deckers were spotted. Kinzie had given me the coordinates to the location, so luckily, all I had to do was wait. The Boss was merely going to give me a cue via gunshots… that was what he had agreed on the way over there – not strangely enough – it seemed to fit his personality quite well…_

_Even though I had the radio blasting, there was no mistaking the sounds that I had been waiting for; multiple gunshots were heard. This meant that the Boss was beginning his assault – and if I wasn't quick enough, he might have just entirely cleared the area by himself if he really wanted to. I mean he was __**really**__ gifted with his accuracy and handling of weapons – much more so than I, anyways._

_The tires screeched as I pressed my foot on the gas; the engine revving up as I tried my best to maneuver through the street amidst all of the drivers trying to hurriedly get away from the chaotic scene. Sure enough, I spotted multiple Solars, Kayaks and Criminals; and in the very middle of them was the parked Torch where the Boss was handling a good couple of handful of Deckers._

_I power slid my car over to a specialist and three members of the Deckers, opening up the passenger window. "Get down!" According to plan, I had taken out my own handgun and began firing at the Boss and Pierce. They both took cover behind one of the Decker vehicles._

"_Hurry up! Get in!" I yelled at the three male Deckers and the specialist. They sprinted into the car, still shooting as a means to keep getting the Boss distracted while the specialist held onto the back of the car. I don't want to say this to Pierce, but I'm pretty sure the Deckers were more afraid of the Boss than Pierce and rightfully so. I swerved the car around and gunned the engine._

"_Bloody hell!" One of the Deckers sighed in relief. The one seated in the passenger seat merely glanced at me, "Who are you?" He had every right to be suspicious; I might have looked the part but I definitely didn't look similar to any of their specialists._

"_The name's (f/n). You can't even give me a thanks?" I merely scoffed. The Decker wasn't able to say much because there was more gunfire coming from the back._

"_The Saints are following us! Lose them!" One of the Deckers in the back leaned out from the back and began firing. From the rearview mirror, I noticed the purple Torch was following us – covered in bullets and what not. What the hell was the Boss and Pierce doing? This wasn't a part of the plan… looks like I had to improvise. I started driving a bit more manically and swerved off the road, running red lights, knocking off poles, near missing cars and driving in the wrong lane. No matter what I did, I couldn't lose the purple Torch – it seemed almost near impossible. However, somewhere down the road, the car stopped following us – much to my relief, I didn't want to exactly be given a chance to hurt the Boss._

"_Alright. We lost 'em. Think you can drive us back to the Burns Hill Reactor?" I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I really didn't know where the hell the place was. I just hope they would understand that I was a new recruit. A small vibration in my left pocket alerted me that I had gotten a text – if it was from the Boss or Pierce, I had to ignore it for right now; pretty sure they would understand._

"_Uh… I actually don't know where it is. I just barely got recruited the other day."_

_The Decker merely scoffed at me._

"_What? You're a noob and you don't even know our own hideout? What kind of Decker __**are**__ you?"_

_What a bunch of assholes, I mentally grumbled._

* * *

_When I first drove up into the parking lot of the Burns Hill Reactors, the only thing that process was – why the fuck would a gang have a hideout inside what used to be a __**nuclear plant**__? Shouldn't they have been worried about contamination? Well, whatever… I just hope I don't remain here for too long. I climbed out of the car and was greeted with techno music that had a loud bass; it was loud enough that I could hear it from the parking lot. _

"_My god… is there a rave going on or some shit?" I inquired, secretly hoping there was. I will admit that there were the few times that I had gone to raves during my years in high school – which weren't that long ago and I had been quite the raver at the time._

"_Ha. It kind of almost is…" The specialist roller bladed alongside me, amused at my statement. I merely followed the rest of the Deckers inside the building where the bass was now getting louder and louder. Inside, it was like a freakin' mixture of cyber tech and a mad scientist's lab. I had no idea if it was cool or not; the feeling was mixed. In the center was some huge computer of sorts that I hadn't really noticed. A male, about probably my age or a bit younger, was seated at the chair, doing some work. He didn't wear the specific Decker uniform – in fact, it was much more unique than the rest; if the tie and black leather jacket were any indication._

_Wait… were those LED lights going through the outfit? Well, damn._

_Wait. My mind did a double take…_

_Neon blue lipstick. Check. Black hair that seemed to be swept to the side. Check. Black leather jacket that had the Deckers symbol. Holy shit._

_This was the leader of the fucking Deckers. _

_Just my luck._

"_Hey, Matt! You really gotta check this girl out." One of the Deckers went up to him, practically yelling due to the loud music, and motioned towards me. I wasn't surprised if the Decker was going to praise me or something; regardless, it was gonna be a stupid reason to do so. Matt's facial expression went from disinterested to slightly amused to disinterested again – this time, though, he seemed to send a look my way that screamed that he was probably judging me._

_Maybe I was apparently not good enough for the gang. I don't know. I mean the Boss never told me who the leader of the Deckers was. Matt had apparently said something to the Decker, for the Decker then mentioned for me to follow him. He and Matt led me to an area downstairs where there was less music for us to be able to talk._

"_So you saved some of my crew…" Matt stated out loud, contemplating on what to do. He eyed me up and down, noticing that I had the same uniform as the Decker specialists. "What's your name?"_

"It's (f/n)."

"_Yeah," The Decker merely continued on telling the story, albeit at the risk of making himself look like a coward, "She completely saved our arses. The boys would've been dead if it weren't for her." _

"_Then how come I haven't heard of you?"_

_Matt's question caused me to scold myself. What the hell was up with me having to improvise all the time?_

"_I just joined yesterday…" I mentioned, albeit awkwardly. I still had a hard time adjusting to people when I didn't know anyone. This was especially true when I first joined the 3__rd__ Street Saints; took them awhile to get me to be naturally open. Hopefully, this guy wasn't going to judge too harshly about that._

"_I see then. Well, thanks for the unexpected help. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for our fallen soldiers." He frowned in annoyance. Obviously, I knew he held a hatred for the Saints – I mean which gang didn't? A buzzing came from his pocket. Matt glanced at his phone before motioning with a wave of his hand, stating in an indifferent tone, "Well, feel free to make yourself home. I have more pressing matters to attend to." He walked out of the area, answering the phone call with his Bluetooth device._

_And that was the first encounter I had with the Decker leader – it wouldn't be the last one, though._

_From that moment, I was accepted by the Deckers…_

* * *

From then on, I was always invited with my fellow Deckers – yes, my – when they went on heists or were involved in fights with the Saints. During those moments when the gang war spilled over to the Saints' territory, I felt incredibly guilty when I had to put a bullet inside the head of someone I once knew again and again. If I knew I was going to be cursed with this guilty consciousness, I wouldn't have agreed to the assignment. After all, once I was given the cue that my infiltration was over, I'd be doing the same thing all over again in some fucked up cycle. You just couldn't choose your loyalties or friends. But why was I suddenly so confused… I only had one job – so why was this difficult?

Was I really a Saint at heart or was I turning into one of the Deckers? I could switch to either side if I desired to – after all, I still was made aware of what the Saints were doing… but that was not information that I was willing to spill.

The guilt was especially felt more so in the times when I'd contact the Saints, specifically Kinzie, and let them know of the Deckers' dealings; either of people who were secretly infiltrating the Saints or monitoring their every move. After all, I was the one who alerted Kinzie of Kirsten – as much as that specialist became a good friend to me in the short time…

It still hurts to this day to know I indirectly caused her death. In this gang world of violence, you had no time to mourn your loved ones – I should have known better. Unfortunately, this didn't stop me from befriending the Deckers. When they weren't busy taking orders from Matt Miller, we'd all hang out together at either Nobody Loves Me or just cruise around with the radio blasting tunes from 89.0 Generation X. Plus, it didn't help that they occasionally played video games. It just… felt like I strangely belonged with them – as much as it's painful to really say.

I guess I could say the same for their leader.

Matt Miller.

There was a lot I had to say about the guy. In the time period from that day to now, I learned quite a lot about him. He had some strange quirks like his obsession with NyteBlade, going so far as to write fanfiction for it; not that I liked the show or anything, but it was nice to see someone passionate about their own interests. Plus, it was a bonus considering that I also liked to write during my spare time as well – so it was nice finding a fellow writer. In fact, there were too many days where I almost had forgotten that he was the leader of a gang – and I think if things were much more different, he may have been someone that I'd consider as a friend if it weren't for his arrogance and God complex.

And maybe I felt a tiny bit attracted to him – if I didn't exactly find out his age, though. I normally don't go for younger guys, but this was… different in a way. I just couldn't explain why I even liked him just a bit – but I'd better not accidentally spill that to Kinzie or else she'd kill me…

Maybe that's why it didn't sit well with me about the idea of bringing down the Deckers from the inside out…

Not only would I be betraying the Deckers, but I'd betraying Matt as well.

I really don't think I was cut out for being an undercover – but eventually, it came to an end.

* * *

"Move out! Make sure that computer doesn't fall into the hands of Agent Kensington." Matt Miller's voice transmitted through the Decker's devices. I was grouped with three other Deckers into a Kayak, heading over to the PR Center – evidently enough, there is a good chance that I'd be encountering the Boss once again. However, before this came to fruition, Kinzie believed that I had done enough of my job – and that it was time to reveal myself as the mole. The only choice I was left in was with the timing…

The drive there was excruciating as I merely grasped the handle of my handgun tightly to the point where my knuckles were white. My index finger tapped lightly against the trigger in anxiety. The other Deckers had known I was being unusually quiet, considering from the other times I was with them that I happened to be a bit of a loud mouth. I only gave the slight reassurances that I was okay, praying that they wouldn't ask me anymore questions – it would only make my own decision much harder to follow through.

We went through the back of the PR Center – several Deckers were already stationed around the lobby area. I was ordered to position myself behind the lobby desk, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Boss and Pierce. Gunshots were heard through the double doors – in an instance, the Boss and Pierce burst through the doors and began firing, taking down the Deckers that were stationed in the area.

In the meantime, Kinzie and Matt were having a banter of sorts – which would be typical of them to insult one another. During the times I hanged out with Matt, he clearly had a dislike for Kinzie – mentioning how inferior she was to him.

"A bit overconfident?" Kinzie's voice spoke through the speakers as I emerged from the lobby desk. She had quite a smug tone – the timing was definitely perfect. Before Matt could say much of anything, a single gunshot was heard; and it was as if the world had stopped spinning. My handgun was directed towards a Decker as his body hit the ground with a loud thud.

"W-what?! Why would you shoot one of my own men!" Matt's voice became a bit higher in pitch – almost in a shrill manner; he couldn't believe at what he was seeing through the camera feed. I joined the Boss and Pierce in eliminating the rest of the Deckers and the STAG team.

"Sorry, Matt. The game's over." I stated. I felt nothing in that moment – what was done was done. I may have just lost my own brief friendship with the Decker leader, but this was a consequence I paid. Matt's tone in voice shifted drastically, now realizing that the betrayal would be something he may not actually recover from.

"Destroy the traitor!"

I knew that was coming.

In fact, I would not be surprised if he was going to target me as well.

* * *

After the Boss and Pierce stole the computer and the NEMO chair, the Boss defeated Matt Miller in the Decker usernet. I will admit, seeing the last battle between Matt Miller's avatar and the Boss was almost a humbling sight – to see a cyber god fall on his knees and be defeated by a so called inferior being. Hopefully, that would make Matt a bit more humble because he definitely fucked with the wrong person. What was surprising to see, though, was the fact that the Boss actually gave Matt _mercy_, allowing him to live…

Once the Boss exited from the usernet, I couldn't help but ask Kinzie for one request.

"Kinzie, think you can give me the coordinates to Matt's location."

"Okay, I'm uploading the coordinates to your phone." Kinzie confirmed. However, the former FBI agent couldn't help but give her two cents on my intentions. "But… why do you want his location? We've already eliminated the Deckers."

"I have personal matters to deal with, Kinzie." I was about to head out of the hideout before Pierce stopped me.

"You sure you don't want the Boss and I to come along for backup?" Well, damn. He was more practical than anyone gave him credit for.

"Nah. It'll be fine, I swear." I got into my Halberd and sped off to where Matt Miller should be at. I doubt that he won't try to actually kill me – I mean I betrayed the guy, for crying out loud. Still. He should at least know of my true intentions before actually trying to pull something in retaliation. You just can't be sure with hackers, after all.

Taking another look at the GPS, I realized that he was actually residing at the Burns Hill Reactors. Pft. I didn't need the help. I knew the path like it was the back of my hand. I finally reached the power plant, seeing that there was a handful of Deckers guarding the place. Climbing out of the Halbred, I raised my handgun cautiously – maybe I was set under a kill on sight list or something. I may be new in the gang world, but I wasn't exactly stupid.

As expected, the Deckers began firing at me. Inwardly, I cursed at this because it may have alerted Matt to escape for his life. Spending several minutes in a gun fight, I took them all out and made my through the familiar path. I recall there being a secret room inside the place where I had, more or less, an idea of where the second NEMO chair might be located in. Climbing down the steps, I ended up in a secret hatch or room of sorts where there was a locked door.

Well. Whoever said I had time to figure out the combination to get in? Planting about two explosives, one on each side of the door, I scrambled out of the way and into a separate hall. A loud boom echoed as pieces of that wall shattered.

"What the hell!" Matt's shrill scream came from inside the opening that I made.

"Calm down, Matt. Sheesh." I climbed over the rubble and went over to where he was. Matt turned to me and immediately at the site, his expression contorted from fear to anger – he clearly hadn't let the betrayal die down.

"_You. _How _dare_ you show your face in here after what you did to my gang!"

"Let me explain-"

"Explain nothing. You think I'm a fool, don't you? You may have fooled this cyber god once, Saint, but you won't fool me again." He huffed, walking past me. It still surprised me that he would still call himself that despite losing everything at this point. Regardless, Matt didn't want anything to do with me, that's for sure. I wouldn't blame him for it, though. I couldn't stop him in the end; there was no point in me trying to salvage a dead friendship. All I know is he escaped from that building going to God knows where – maybe back to his hometown or something.

Months passed after – and after all was said and done, I couldn't help but use the time I had for myself to self reflect on what I had lost.

* * *

"Hey, you okay or something?" Pierce asked during a premiere party that the Saints were having for their movie, Gangstas in Space. I hadn't noticed, but I was quite gloomy during the party. I guess I was thinking too hard about what happened months before.

"I… yeah. I'm fine, Pierce. Just thinking a lot, that's all."

"Okay then. Just don't get too gloomy or else I'm gonna force you to do karaoke with the Boss and I." I cringed at the mental image of Pierce and the Boss singing _What I Got_. Hell, I think even the image of Pierce singing Ne-Yo's _So Sick_ managed to crawl in there somewhere…

"Uh. No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Pierce shrugged before going off to mingle with the partygoers, "Hey, Boss! Think you can put some Biz Markie?"

Oh dear god, they were still going to sing…

I shook my head at the thought.

But only one thing came across my mind that night.

_I'm sorry, Matt._

I regret being an undercover…

But it was just much too late for me to take it all back.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Initially, this was supposed to be a drabble but then this just expanded on it's own. I'm personally not satisfied with this but if people like it then whatever.

**[1]: **Is a reference to Lin's plan to try to infiltrate the Westside Rollerz in Saints Row.


	2. Converging Paths

**Authors Note:** Alright. You guys asked for this for awhile, so here's the sequel. Do not ask me to write more or anything on here. This is my last post on here as an author. I posted this on my Tumblr page and felt bad some followers wouldn't get to see this. So I came back to post the sequel on here. Also, there are some notes about this.

1.) Matt Miller's personality is a mix of his Saints Row IV and Saints Row the Third attitude; I personally don't think Matt would so easily defect to MI6 so easily and work with the Saints, knowing what kind of past he had. So this is my portrayal of him according to how he should've been.

2.) Official sequel. Do not ask me to write more or anything. I am repeating this because some people don't know how to read. I am being serious. If you'd like to leave requests, google search or tumblr search Rinari's Sanctuary. That's my new place to write now. At any rate, here it is. I do not own anything concerning Saints Row.

3.) My memory is a bit rusty with Saints Row IV; so I apologize if I miss any important details. It's been years since I last played it.

Started - 8/30/15 (9:08 PM)

Ended - 1/6/16 (1:23 PM)

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of a pencil lightly hitting the desk was the only sound that could temporarily distract me from my current thoughts. Currently being one of the faculty staff for the president had some slow days; this was one of them. Unfortunately, when I was left alone… those images… I could remember how he looked at me that day.

Matt's blue eyes gazing at me with a cold expression.

That snarl on his youthful features.

_"__You! How dare you show your face in here after what you did to my gang!"_

The memory lingered in my mind as if it had happened only yesterday. The only odd aspect about it was that it had been more than several years since the Boss defeated the Syndicate and reclaimed Steelport. I honestly thought the boss would stop there, but they clearly didn't. For if they were content with regaining everything back, then I wouldn't be sitting here alone in an office in the White House, typing an account of the mission between the US government and the MI6.

That's right.

The Boss actually ran for president and _won_. I don't know how or why, but I wouldn't have been surprised if the Boss used force. Well, it's not like it mattered anyways. Coming from a gang lifestyle made me numb to almost all kinds of morality and desensitized to violence within time. Even though the years had passed, I still couldn't help but be bombarded with what ifs during my time as a Decker undercover.

The last thing I had heard about Matt was he had joined MI6, surprisingly. Kinzie had managed to track him down, more out of concern for the Boss. Was I glad about it? Maybe… but it didn't seem like something he would do unless there was a catch to it. Did he renounce his past lifestyle as a cyber-criminal? I don't know and maybe I really don't want to know. Things would just be completely awkward if I ever saw that hacker again.

The sound of the double doors slamming open snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Hey, you've got those documents, ready?" Kinzie inquired, heading over to the desk. I went over to a drawer, pulling out a folder that had a stamp on it. It had purple letters on it, in the Saints font that read: Saints property. The Boss made sure that the Saints weren't forgotten, that's one thing that didn't change about them.

"Yeah. Here you go."

"Thanks. Saved me from having to do the work. I have to hold an important press conference right now. As the secretary of state, I must be sure the people are well informed of what is going to happen. Can you believe no one believes that we might be invaded by aliens?" Kinzie shook her head, almost as if the mere topic of the press conference sounded silly.

Scratch that. That did sound ridiculous; no wonder Kinzie would need a press conference.

"That's stupid." I rolled my eyes. Kinzie's lack of protest clearly meant she agreed with my opinion.

"Also, the Boss wants you to head to the office. All staff is required to go to the meeting." Kinzie headed her way out the door.

"And one more thing." She turned to me, "MI6 is also here to discuss the alien invasion with the Boss. So… I'm just letting you know ahead of time." The ginger haired female, for a split second, seemed as if she was really concerned about my opinion despite her no nonsense attitude. Then again, that girl could hack into anyone's system if she wanted to; so it's not like I could hide anything from her, anyways.

However… that meant there was a possibility I would bump into Matt again.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for letting me know." I gave her a nod. After Kinzie left, I reached down to one of the drawers, grabbing a simple pistol gun. Don't ask me why but the Boss's first order was having every single faculty room and staff to have guns at all times and an entire fucking hidden armory for The Boss's room; and stripper poles. The boss didn't forget about the stripper poles.

Clocking my gun, I placed it in my holster, walking out of my office. On my way, I greeted most of the staff including Pierce and also Josh Birk. I guess he was simply here to be a mascot; plus, we didn't kill him during our rivalry with the Syndicate. It was probably his way to pay The Boss's mercy back.

At any rate, it was nice having the gang here in certain situations. I was situated somewhere in the back as questions were being asked and Kinzie, being bored as hell, answered what the people asked. Then things took an immediate turn for the worst.

However, a loud boom greeted my ears – the screams of people echoing. This wasn't good. Half of the roof of the white house was missing and all I could see was just red; pure red. My eyes grew to the size of saucers at the chaotic scene unfolding. Behind the red glow lights was a huge space ship reminding me too much of the Imperial Republic ship from Star Wars but in black and red. In the sky were spaceships, simply invading the actual White House and shooting all over our defenses. Well. Looks like an alien invasion wasn't completely off the map.

A seven feet tall – maybe standing taller than that – was hovering above, floating downwards with two alien bodyguards. Kinzie glanced up as he greeted all of us with a very demeaning and superior tone.

As he concluded with his speech, leaving off with, "…the best and brightest among you will find salvation within the Zin empire." Kinzie raised her hand and merely replied, "I'm smarter than all these people." I wanted to scream at her to shut up, to not use her superior complex regarding her intelligence; that she was actually being stupid for once.

She was immediately beamed up with a red glow as the president began protesting against it. As orders were being shouted at, I quickly went over to where the Boss was – following orders as Shaundi launched herself to the alien leader, Zinyak. He easily took care of her by taking her with him, both of them beaming up with a glow of red. This made the Boss's natural determination build up that he was going to kill this alien. From experience, you didn't want to fuck with the Boss while he was upset like this.

I heard some weird alien language before some blasters, similar to guns you'd see in sci-fi movies, were being shot at me. My gang instincts kicked in and I took cover, managing to take out some of those aliens with merely a pistol while I covered for the Boss as they went into their office to get an access to their armory. I took cover, pressing myself against the wall, taking out any aliens that were in my way. What shocked me was I heard a familiar voice screaming, "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

A female voice following, "Matt, no! Hang onto me!" The Boss and I saw that Matt was being beamed up along with his partner; whoever she was. This made me realize that things were really going down the shithole. However, in my daze, I hadn't noticed that there was a red glow also over me.

"Oh my god. No. No! They can't take you away. Stay with me, god damn it!" The Boss tried to struggle in a tug of war against the anti gravity of the alien ship but to no avail. I let out a scream as my body floated up to the space ship; this was fucking insane. Who thought this was going to actually happen outside of movies? When I got inside, there was no time for talk or anything – I was simply knocked out with the large amount of people in there with a gas.

My vision faded to black.

* * *

"You awake? Hey! Wake up!" A groan came from my lips as my eyes tried to adjust from being woken up. I looked at my surroundings, noticing I wasn't at the White House anymore; in fact, I was actually trapped inside an alien container of sorts. But why did I feel so cold?

When I glanced down, I screamed, "Why the fuck am I naked?!"

"There's no time to explain. We need to get you out of here." The Boss's voice made me actually disregard that fact I had no clothing on.

"Wait. What do you mean we?" I asked as the Boss and I fought our way through waves upon waves of Zinyak's aliens.

"Kinzie, Matt, Asha, Pierce, Shaundi, Keith David and I. You're the last one in the group we had to save." The Boss replied, nonchalantly taking out a Zin with his pistol. "C'mon. The ship's this way." The Boss and I hurried to the location, having them lead the way. However, he couldn't help but make a certain comment that made me blush during the occasional breaks we had from fighting wave after wave of the Zin.

"Ya know, if I knew you liked Matt so much, I honestly wouldn't be feeling bad about making you deceive him." The Boss had a slight simper on their lips, almost teasing me about the fact. My blushing face was just a simple confirmation of what they had said but I blurted out, "How the hell did you know about that?"

"Well…" He explained that he had to experience the simulation that kept me hostage was based on my fears; the simulation had taken the Boss back to the Burns Hills Reactor – the headquarters of the Deckers. My simulated self was dressed up in disguise with their uniform, repeating over and over for Matt to forgive me, but it all ended up in failure. However, my consciousness was the only thing that had replied to the Boss and his actions; that made sense, though, because I thought I was having a dream about that night.

"So… didn't take long for me to put two and two together. I might have a lot of brawns but I'm not stupid." The boss scoffed, knowing that was what I was probably thinking. However, their comment was what put me off guard. "And… Matt and Kinzie saw the whole thing too. So… I am not sure how that's going to work out for you. I mean, considering you two left on bad terms."

"Right." The ship finally arrived after the last wave of Zin, opening up for the Boss and I to quickly hop over to. Once we were shielded by the impenetrable door closing up, I exhaled a sigh of relief, taking time to sit and process what was going on.

"Oh. And here." The Boss tossed me a suit, similar to what they were wearing. "This is the only clothing we have so far. You better not be picky; it's the least we can do. If you want special features on it, maybe you should ask Matt to customize it for you since he's the only one that has a customized uniform of it." The Boss shrugged, sauntering off and leaving me to my thoughts.

Damn it. Even years later, I'm still scared about seeing Matt himself. Maybe he let bygones be bygones, but he was increasingly loyal to the Deckers until the very end. I couldn't help but wonder why the hell he would want to help out the Saints or defected to MI6. Either way, I didn't want to find out – hoping to avoid him. I wandered around the space ship, noticing it was quite enormous and spacious enough to fit more than a dozen people in here. As I looked around, I collided with something metal; the force enough for me to cause me to land on my butt.

"Oh! I am very sorry. I didn't think a silly human would be dumb enough to bump into me." A robot drone talked to me; his purple one eyed like center blinking. This made me angry that I actually grabbed the drone and tossed him against the wall. "Ow! You're no better than that human president of yours. Do all of you humans greet each other like this?"

"No. Just complete assholes." I mumbled, stomping over up the ramps. Once I made it to the second floor, I bumped into Keith Davis and Pierce, but below, I noticed that Kinzie was working on something in the ship, making me head over to her. "Nice to see you again, Kinzie."

"I would say the same thing but I'm really busy here." She replied, pulling wires or replacing things with a wrench. The red headed woman was clearly busy but I needed to know how awkward my simulation was.

"So is it true that everyone saw my simulation?"

"Pretty much." Kinzie answered as a matter of factly, making me curse. "But I already knew about it. I mean you don't even encrypt anything on your documents in the White House. So at least I didn't tell anyone about it; not that I care for Miller, anyways. I mean… if you want to sort things out with him, he should be in the main deck, helping the boss out with the simulation." She continued working.

Okay. That meant I would _not_ be heading over there. Looking over the rest of the ship, I was given an explanation by Keith David about what had been going on since my slumber, filling me in on things I either had no clue about. He was about to lead me to the main deck when I quickly said, "Uh. No thanks. I think the tour's over. Um… can you just show me where my room is?"

"Is this about Matt Miller?"

"God damn it. You people are so nosy."

"Not when your simulation clearly displayed it for all to see." He sighed, rubbing his temple as if he didn't have time to deal with idiotic or trivial things. He was a pacifist, first and foremost, but he was still much older than Matt and I – so we were probably seen as children amongst the group for our young ages. "Look. You can try to hide from him as much as you want, but I don't think that will help. Kinzie and Matt have access to all the cameras here in the ship; plus, I'm sure the kid would like to talk things over with you."

"Pft. I doubt it. After what I did to his gang to help the Boss. No thanks. Seasons change but people _don't_." You turned on your heel about to head off to your room.

"Well, I'm just warning you. I don't want you to get a surprise visit from Asha." This made you freeze. You didn't know much about the woman, but other than you were able to give a name to that unfamiliar face, meaning those two were working together in the MI6. "Um… I would rather have that. I seriously don't want to talk to him." I made my decision as clear as day, making my way over to my room in the ship, managing to find the lock so no one would be able to enter. Flopping myself on my bed, I simply passed out, knowing that the exercise with the Boss made me pretty tired.

* * *

I made a surprise trip to the deck, feeling as if I hadn't really seen that part of the ship, considering who I was trying to avoid. The ship was mostly empty, meaning either people had gone in their respective simulations for training or were helping the Boss take down the Zin from inside the simulation. I was surprised to see how… sci-fi looking the deck was. It happened to be very technologically advanced; something that reminded me of…

"Oh. Well, look whose here." A familiar voice carrying a superiority tone caused me to turn to face a twenty one year old Matt Miller. He didn't look different compared from the last time I saw him years ago. It seemed he toned down his cyberpunk look; he kept his eyeliner but the blue lipstick he wore was much more toned down, not as dark as I remember it being. However, his blue eyes were still narrowing daggers at as if the incident that occurred years before happened yesterday.

"Don't give me your shit right now, Matt. Can't I just enjoy the view of the main deck without hearing your stupid voice?" Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. This is why I wanted to avoid him. I knew him better than anyone else, especially due to the infiltration mission; that's why I thought him being nice, even polite to Kinzie was something that was completely out of character. In fact, I wasn't all surprised if manipulation was something the self-proclaimed cyber god did to the Saints even to this day. He may be working for MI6, but his personality didn't change at all.

The tension was heavy enough that I swore it could've been cut down by a shock hammer as Matt took his seat where he was working on simulations for his MI6 partner. I kept quiet until Matt had to make a comment about my infiltration.

"Who knew I'd end up meeting the snake again." He sneered.

"Oh right. Because it was apparently my choice to infiltrate your gang." I protested. I had to admit that I really loved his gang and found them to be the second family if anything ever happened to The Saints. So the fact I had betrayed them still ate away at my conscious, many years later. However, he didn't' know in what kind of situation I was in. If I didn't do what the Boss asked me to, I wouldn't be sitting here arguing with Matt right now; I'd have a bullet straight through my head if the Boss knew I sympathized with The Deckers, an extension of The Syndicate. "If I didn't have The Boss breathing down my neck, I wouldn't have betrayed your deckers, Matt!"

"You still did it anyway, preferring to save your own life in exchange by _sacrificing_ my entire god damn gang." He argued.

"You should have known who the fuck you were messing with." That statement was very much true. The Boss was a force to be reckoned with; something that was still true to this day. They were practically a one man army; he may have had technology on his side, but he was fucked when it came to the physical world where the Boss was much more dominant, having a better aiming accuracy and being able to deal with hand to hand combat. Matt should have known better than to get involved with the Syndicate if he didn't want his gang to disintegrate.

What we both didn't know was that most of the group had come back and were simply silent at the arguing that was taking place; they didn't know about the infiltration mission except for Shaundi and Pierce – but they didn't know what it was like to infiltrate a gang that you made friends with and weren't a user to begin with.

"If I had known better that my gang was going to get wrecked from the inside out because of you, I would have never _trusted_ you. And you should know who the hell you're talking to. I may not look like much but I'm still the cyber god around here."

"Cyber god, my ass. I can't believe I fucking liked you to begin with, you egotistical bastard!"

"Okay. What the fuck is this? A soap opera? Jesus fucking Christ. If I was asking to be in the middle of a lover's spat, I'd fucking be pulling a gun to _both_ of your heads to shut up and deal with this like mature adults." The Boss emerged from their simulation, an angry scowl on their face. It made me quite worried about what they were going to do.

The Boss pulled out their double pistols. One was pressed against my forehead while the other one was pressed against Matt's. It seemed like twenty one year old Matt had regressed back to his sixteen year old self who happened to be a complete wimp when he was defeated in his own server; he was actually shaking. "Now. If you don't go and settle this trivial crap in private, I am not going to be afraid to shoot _both of you_ when we are done taking down Zinyak's empire. Got it?"

This made Asha take action, actually capable of taking down the Boss; this made Shaundi pissed off as hell and before I knew it, the entire incident was causing chaos and a division between the two groups here. This made Matt and I glance at each other, probably thinking, "Oh. Look at what you did now."

The both of us went away from the deck, away from the chaos and eyes of everyone else to fix our issues. However, we were both red at the fact the Boss bluntly claimed the arguing was simply a lover's spat. Ha. Like if the Boss knew better; heck, I didn't know if even Matt reciprocated the feelings. I mean not only was I the mole, but he also had a girlfriend back then.

"You know, if my life wasn't on the line, I wouldn't have betrayed the Deckers." I admitted after a pregnant pause. "It was great to know everyone; spending any little moment I had with them. Whether it was cruising around and hearing 89.0 Gen X, shopping at Nobody Loves Me or playing online games with the gang – I had a connection with them." This made Matt silent for once; no witty comeback or anything. He must've missed the Deckers just as much as I did.

"I even had a connection with you, considering how much we both like to write fanfiction." I continued, confessing everything I had kept to mostly myself during the infiltration. It wasn't like if this would cause a disturbance because it was literally humanity banding together to take down an alien empire; we weren't split due to factions, gangs or any trivial thing anymore. "And maybe if you dropped your damn God complex, you would have been someone I wouldn't mind hanging out with."

This made Matt actually laugh for once; and it was a genuine laugh. This was different because every time he did something witty or managed to have some advantage against the Saints, he was very haughty and arrogant about it. "I can agree with the sentiment." This made the both of us flush even more red.

"I actually didn't stop thinking about you even after the betrayal, you know." He confessed. "After MI6 picked me up and everything, I still wondered if you had survived the ordeal, considering how dangerous Killbane was and who he was willing to betray." The dark haired cyberpunk shivered, remembering how Killbane had snapped Kiki's neck when she called him by his real name. His eye brows furrowed, almost as if he was confused or contemplating something.

"And then I realized that I may have liked you back then, even though I had a girlfriend; but she wasn't into any of the things I did. So I broke up with her after I defected." He explained. "You were different. I can't pinpoint what it was, but you were different from her." Matt exhaled, "I guess that probably explains why even after you pulled a Judas on me, I was still concerned."

"Right. Well, clearly, I haven't died." I made a motion with my hand. "Well, not _yet_ at least."

"Why the _hell_ would you say such a thing?" The twenty one year old was taken aback.

"Well, when you roll with the Saints for too long – you're almost expected to die at some point. I knew what I was getting into when I joined; they live by their ride or die rules." You shrugged, not caring too much. It was true. Shaundi and Pierce had been there since the very beginning; or as long as they were. I remembered the Boss mentioning a Johnny Gat several times. I never met the guy but it was clear that the guy and the Boss must've had a special bond, considering Gat was the one who first befriended the Boss and had been there since day one.

"Look…" Matt turned to me. "I'm not good at this romance stuff. Honestly, it surprises me I even had a girlfriend at one point." He nonchalantly shrugged. Evidently, his social anxiety and awkward skills didn't disappear despite his obvious disguise of confidence, making everyone believe he grew up to be an actual man – but I knew better. I always did. "Just don't get yourself killed. Got it?"

If that was the closest thing to a confession that I could get out of him, then that was damn well the sign of it. Especially since his eyes held an expression of worry, despite the serious look on his face. I couldn't make any promises about that.

"Right. I'll _try_ not to."

* * *

Once we found Johnny Gat and found out about Keith David's betrayal; it was the finale. The inevitable ending that we, as humanity wanted. The Boss took his teams, assigned them. However, I was the only one left without much to do. All the Boss ordered me to was, "You just sit back and watch me destroy Zinyak. That's all you have to do. We've got enough people to do this."

This made me cross my arms and hmph at the Boss. It seemed some things never changed between us; I was always doing the trivial or tedious tasks with the Saints before the infiltration. Once the Boss picked his first two teams to go with him, it was time for the final part; infiltrating Zinyak's system to enter his throne room and the only pairs that weren't picked were Asha and Matt. He was about to head over to the door with his gun in hand when I tugged his arm, "Hey. Try not to die out there, okay?" I wasn't sure how good his aim was; after all, the only thing he really was good for were technical and computer related stuff.

"Ha. You must be mistaken. With Asha and the Boss, there should be no problem hacking into the system to access Zinyak's control. Remember, I'm a cyber god." He smirked. "This should be a piece of cake." For once, I found his arrogance charming at that moment. However, the rest of the crew seemed to notice because the Boss said, "Okay, you two. Break it up with the whole lovey-dovey chat. We've gotta go."

"Oh. Right…"

That was the beginning of the end for Zinyak. Matt and Asha turned out to be safe and sound once the Boss managed to get inside the throne room with his power suit. Obviously, we all looked as the Boss and Zinyak had their little confrontation speech before things would really heat up. When the fight actually started, I couldn't help but be nervous, grabbing the closest hand I could think of tightly.

"You… should be careful of how tightly you're squeezing. I don't have a high pain tolerance." Matt flinched, making me loosen my grip.

"Sorry, but you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not."

The fight kept everyone on edge while Shaundi, Pierce, Get, and Benjamin King were rooting for the Boss. Evidently, they knew the Boss would literally be kicking ass but it wasn't until the Boss got Zinyak out of his suit and stomped on his skull, eventually pulling his head from his body when everyone broke into loud cheers – Matt and I included, even though Matt himself didn't particularly like violence but he was glad that the hard work was done. We could finally re-establish humanity.

Of course, that didn't mean we couldn't party as the Saints normally would. As the Saints were busy doing various things, and being forced to get into the dance line with Matt, Matt and I were occupying a table somewhere while the others were dancing, getting drunk or straight up playing games like poker. He slid over a tablet to me.

"Here. Take a look at this."

I gave him a confused look. "What? Why?"

"You always said we bonded over writing. Besides," The twenty one year old beamed. "The Boss handed me the rights to the Nyte Blayde series. This is my script for the series and I thought you would like to read it. So… would you like to?"

I simply smirked at him.

"Sure thing, cyber god."


End file.
